


In Your Arms I'm Home

by KitKat404



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I aged them up, I can't help myself, I just want them to have a happy life together, Implied Smut, Light Angst, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Percy and Annabeth love the Maze Runner, fight me, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404
Summary: Just some sweet, older Percabeth fluff. What can I say? I'm a sucker for these two dorks.Inspired by this word prompt:"No, I'm not letting you go. It's too early to get out of bed."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: favorite on PJO





	1. August 19, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Kit. I just wanna thank everyone for all the hits on my last story, seems you all like Percy Jackson fluff as much as I do. So here's some more! Enjoy!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet, older Percabeth fluff. What can I say? I'm a sucker for these two dorks.
> 
> Inspired by this word prompt:
> 
> "No, I'm not letting you go. It's too early to get out of bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's Kit. I just wanna thank everyone for all the hits on my last story, seems you all like Percy Jackson fluff as much as I do. If anyone is confused by the date, Percy and Annabeth were both born in 1993, meaning they would've turned 18 in 2011. Just wanted to clear that up if anyone was confused. Enjoy!!!!!

The sun made its way into the sky courtesy of Apollo. It's beaming rays poked through the curtains of a quiet bedroom in Manhattan.

It is these warm beams of light that wake Percy on this particular morning.

August nineteenth.

Black hair perpetually messy, sticking up at odd angles from both his pillow and the natural way his hair sits. He wipes the small trail of drool on his cheek, a smile gracing his lips at old memories involving said sleeping habit. It is with that same grin that he turns to observe the instigator of said memories.

Images of the previous night flip through his brain as his gaze finds her sleeping face.

Annabeth lays curled into his side, head resting on his chest, over his heart. Her blonde curls are slightly wild, matted with sleep. She still looks beautiful, clothed in nothing but the bedsheet, sunlight hitting her tanned skin, giving her a golden halo. She's practically glowing in the early morning light.

Percy gently brushes a curl from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. She doesn't stir.

This makes him chuckle. Despite what many would believe, Percy is the early riser of the two. He always enjoyed going on runs at the beach early in the morning and was used to being up with the sun to make sure he could get a run in before having to be up for breakfast. Annabeth, on the other hand, could sleep till noon if you let her. It was mostly due to her constantly overworking herself to the point of exhaustion. This often resulted in Percy having to carry her back to her bunk in the Athena cabin when she fell asleep at the campfire after a busy day. He didn't mind, he had always found her adorable in slumber. The way her mouth would fall open ever so slightly, her bottom lip sticking out.

Her lips are still a bit red from the previous night, bruised from hours of being kissed and bit and tugged between teeth. The evidence of last night is clear all over her body, little marks on her neck and collar, and even lower, beneath the sheet covering them both. Last night had been true bliss for both of them.

Yesterday was August eighteenth, Percy's eighteenth birthday. Annabeth had turned eighteen a months prior, July twelfth, and Percy had only just caught up with her. Percy's mom and stepdad had taken baby Estelle to the cabin in Montauk for the weekend, Percy and Annabeth would have gone with them, but their friends, as well as the rest of Camp Half-Blood, insisted on throwing Percy a birthday party. So, somewhat reluctantly, the couple had stayed behind.

It was only after they returned to the Jackson's apartment after the party that they realized they would be alone for the weekend. They took advantage of this at first by ordering in and putting on a movie, the Maze Runner, a movie that Sally normally wouldn't allow with little Estelle in the house. It wasn't until an hour into the movie that another thought struck Percy:

He and Annabeth were both eighteen. Legal adults. They had finished their senior year of high school and were set to leave for college in New Rome in two weeks. They would surely be busy, and gods know when they would have the chance to be alone like this again.

They hadn't taken that step yet, but gods had they come close.

Somewhat hesitantly, Percy breached the subject, a bit worried she might say no. But she didn't. Annabeth sat and thought for a moment, pink slowly creeping into her cheeks, and then turned back to him. She was smiling, a bit shy, a little nervous, but smiling. The daughter of Athena gave a nod and then shifted forward, giving him a gentle kiss. One kiss turned into two, and then five, and more. Soon enough, the two were back in Percy's room, and clothes were being shed. the rest was somewhat blurry. A haze of kisses and caresses and pleasured sighs through heavy breaths. The one thing he could remember clearly was her eyes. Sterling silver darkened to graphite, pupils blown so wide the color could barely be seen. That look of pure, sweet _love_. It was incredible.

He loves her, _gods_ does he love her. And she knows it too. She always has. But he said it so many times that night; as they clung to each other, connected so much more than physically. And she said it back, every single time. Maybe not always with words. But every kiss, every tug of his hair, every nail scraping down his back was filled with an affection so deep, that only he could truly understand it. And that was fine, because he was the only one who _needed_ to understand it.

The son of Poseidon is broken from his thoughts as Annabeth yawns, nose scrunching up as she rubs her eyes. Those eyes flutter open, bleary with sleep, and still not fully awake. But as those eyes trail up to meet his, he knows what she's thinking about. The same things he's been thinking about since he woke up.

The two share blissful smiles, and Percy leans down to press a kiss to her hair.

"Morning." He murmurs, voice thick with sleep, low and raspy.

"Morning." She whispers back, looking almost giddy.

Annabeth leans up then, capturing his lips in a languid, lazy kiss. It's not as hot and intense as the kisses from last night, but it is no less passionate.

The two break apart many seconds later, and Percy sighs happily. "I could get used to waking up like this."

Annabeth nods in agreement, and all is peaceful.

Neither really wants to get up, but Annabeth looks to the clock on Percy's nightstand. It's 11:40. She mentions this to Percy and he sighs dramatically. The daughter of Athena giggles rolling away from her boyfriend to lay on her back. Annabeth stretches with a yawn, back arching, and shoulders rolling back as her arms reach above her head. The sheet slips down to her hips and Percy can't help but stare.

Her skin is marred with scars from years of demigod training and quests. Annabeth complains about them a lot. She says they're ugly, but Percy always disagrees. In his eyes, they only make her even more beautiful. They show how brave she is, how strong she is. He tells her this, it never fails to put that wonderful smile back on her face. His eyes trail to one particular scar. The milky white line on her shoulder is jagged. The wound had been deep, and it had nearly taken her from him. But it had also saved his life.

Percy leaned over, trailing his lips over the uneven skin. Annabeth gives an involuntary shiver. He kisses up her shoulder and over her collarbones, making sure to graze each little mark on his way up. He both loves and hates her scars. On one hand, he is proud of her for enduring all that she has, and her scars prove her strength. On the other hand, he hates that she had to endure the pain of getting each of those scars. His arms wind around her, effectively trapping her in his embrace as he continues to pepper kisses to her skin. Annabeth gives weak protest, half-heartedly trying to push him off. But he already knows she's a goner. Annabeth knows it too, her pride just won't let her give in as easily as he wants her too.

"Seaweed Brain come on. We gotta get up."

There is laughter in her eyes, a shakiness to her voice as she tries to suppress her giggles. He smirks, diving down to burry his face in her neck. He finds that sweet spot that he knows so well. A mark is already starting to form where he took advantage of that spot during the previous night. He licks over the mark, before sucking on an area right beside it. A breathy sigh passes his girlfriend's lips at the attention. She's still trying to protest but he's quick to silence her.

"No, I'm not letting you go Wisegirl. It's too early to get out of bed."

"Babe its almost noon."

But these half-hearted reasons fall on deaf ears. Percy peppers kisses to her jaw, sucking on a spot behind her ear that sends a shiver down her spine. And when he reaches her lips, she is quite effectively quieted.

They wouldn't leave that bed for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of making this into a Oneshot series, lemme know what you think.


	2. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it's been years, Tartarus still haunts them. But one stormy night could change the aftermath of their nightmares completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for coming back for more. Over 500 hits!!!! Gods, you guys are too much <3\. This one may seem a tad similar to the previous chapter, but I guess this is just where my imagination likes to float. Anyways all that being said, enjoy!

_CRACK!_

Rain patters against the window, turning the outside world blurry to the inside. Thunder rumbles, so loud it sounds like the thudding of monster feet, closing in for a kill. Annabeth is awoken by a sudden shifting of weight on the bed, and the repeated heavy thump of feet against the floor, getting quieter and further away. The stairs creak, and she sits up quickly. It takes her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness but when they do, she sees first the storm raging on outside, and second that Percy's side of the bed is empty.

The daughter of Athena slips out of bed, padding towards the open door, peering into the hallway. Dim light from the lower level casts shadows on the walls as Annabeth heads downstairs. Her footsteps are light, and the boards barely creak. It's an old habit of hers to walk silently. Years of questing and sneaking around monsters has left her with almost animal-like instincts.

Upon making it downstairs, the sound of heavy, labored breathing becomes immediately apparent. She makes her way to the living room. Standing in the doorway, she can just make out Percy's silhouette, illuminated by moonlight. The twenty-three-year-old son of Poseidon sat at the edge of the couch with his head is in his hands, shoulders hunched and shaking. His gasps for air were broken up by the occasional choked sob. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain.

Her journey to the couch was slow and cautious, not wanting to scare him more than he already was. He didn't acknowledge her. She sat beside him, rubbing his back with one hand, and using the other to pull his hands from his face, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. He leaned into the contact, placing his head into the crook of her shoulder. She could feel his tears soaking her shirt, but she couldn't bring herself to be bothered, not now.

"I'm sorry," he croaks, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Shh..." She runs her hand over his hair. "It's okay Seaweed Brain, I get it."

He wraps his arms around her, holding on tight as he slowly regains the ability to breathe. She sits with him, humming softly and continuing to rub his back and pet his hair. Eventually, he calms down enough to sit back against the cushions. Annabeth curls into his side, once again taking his hand. She kisses each of his fingertips as he presses his nose into her hair.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She murmurs.

He shakes his head. It isn't a surprise really; neither of them like to relive their nightmares. They'd tried talking about them with each other, but it didn't help. They always came back. There are other ways they can comfort each other that don't involve them both breaking down. Annabeth can typically tell what part of Tartarus he's reliving, for example, tonight. Only one particular memory will send him into a panic attack so bad he feels the need to leave for fear of waking her.

Akhlys

That moment has haunted him for years, causing him to fear not only his powers, but his own mind. She had been scared too, but it was worse for him. Having to realize that he had almost killed a goddess, and that he likely would have had it not been for Annabeth stopping him had left him shaken. It had nearly broken him.

Annabeth glanced at the clock, it was just past midnight. She sighed, knowing they likely wouldn't be getting back to sleep for a while.

Somewhat reluctantly, she pulled away from Percy. He looked at her with confused, red-rimmed eyes. She merely smiled and held up a finger, signaling him to wait. She padded over to the TV stand, pulling out the Maze Runner. It had become a favorite of theirs, and both of them associated plenty of good memories with the film. Many nights had been spent, cuddled up on the Jackson's couch eating junk food and just enjoying each other's company as they watched the movie.

"Marry me."

Had Annabeth not been sitting on the floor, she would have stumbled. As it was, she dropped the movie case with a clatter. The daughter of Athena whipped around to stare at her boyfriend who didn't seem aware of what he said.

"What...?"

Percy's eyes widened in realization. The sight was borderline comical and Annabeth would have laughed had it not been for the situation.

"I said that out loud..." He murmured to himself.

"Y-yeah, you did Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's face felt hot, a bright blush was surely making its way across her cheeks.

Percy was blushing too, his face practically glowing red. They sat in silence for a moment. In that moment Annabeth finally began to process what the son of Poseidon had said. What was the reason for the sudden and quite frankly blunt statement? They were both tired, it was after midnight on a Saturday and Percy had just woken up from a horrific nightmare that resulted in an equally awful panic attack. Had it just slipped out because he was tired? Probably, but then that could apply to any string of words, why those two specifically? Had he been thinking about it? Well, it must have crossed his mind, otherwise, he wouldn't have said it. Did he mean it? Had he already been planning on asking her at some other time?

Her thoughts were running rampant, and she quickly tried to calm them. Honestly, when she thought about it, though it was a little sudden, if Percy was serious about wanting to marry her, this wasn't the worst way to ask. Sure the timing could've been better, but it was sweet somehow. Intimate. Just the two of them, spending a late night at home with a movie, it was romantic in a way.

"Did...did you mean it? Like, is this an out of the blue kind of thing, do you have a ring, were you planning on it-"

Annabeth was quickly silenced by a pair of warm lips. In the middle of her rambling, Percy had gotten up and moved over to crouch in front of her, though she had been too busy talking to notice. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it quite effectively erased all other questions from her mind.

"Yes," he chuckled, "I mean it. I've been wanting to ask you for a while, I just never found a good opportunity. I do have a ring, I've had it for months. I want to do this properly so I'm gonna go get it okay?"

Annabeth nodded, a smile beginning to grow on her face. Percy grinned back and quickly hurried off to wherever he had been hiding the ring.

He came back a minute later. Annabeth hadn't moved from her spot on the floor, though she had picked up the case for the Maze Runner, the disc now securely back in it. He held out a hand to help her up so they were both standing, face to face.

Percy took a deep breath before he began speaking.

"One of the big reasons why I hadn't asked you before now was because I didn't know what to say. We've been through so much that trying to put into words everything that I feel for you has presented itself as an almost impossible task. I've never been great with words, so I wanna try and keep this short and to the point. Annabeth, you once told me that you wanted to build something permanent, and I want to build something permanent too. As demigods, our lives are always hectic and things are always changing. But through all of that, you have stayed constant in my life. You inspire me every day and make me stronger as a person. I love you, I have for years, even if I didn't realize it. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I want to spend my life with you, building something permanent together. I know I can be rash and a seaweed brain, but I'm your seaweed brain, I always have been, since the day we met, and I want that for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth had never thought she would be one to cry over a proposal, she had never been much of a crier to begin with. Yet here she was, tears streaming down her cheeks, her boyfriend knelt on one knee in their living room, green eyes shining with his own unshed tears. And she was grinning ear to ear. The daughter of Athena could only nod before she practically tackled him to the floor. They were both laughing and crying, arms wound tight around each other.

Percy slipped the ring onto her finger as the two locked lips. When they pulled apart for air, Percy cupped her jaw gently in his hand, wiping her tears away with his thumb. It was only now that Annabeth got a good look at the ring. It was quite simple overall; a silver band with a stone in the middle. But upon closer inspection, she noticed many intricate, feather-like carvings in the band. And the gem in the center-

"A pearl?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy looked a bit sheepish. "I got it while I was visiting my dad. An octopus gave it to me, funny enough."

Annabeth laughed at that. He knew the octopus was one of her favorite ocean creatures due to their incredible intelligence.

"I asked Tyson to turn it into a ring, the feathers were his idea. I hope you like it?"

He was back to his typical, dorky self. She beamed at him, giving him another lingering kiss.

"I love it, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled.

He grinned and stood up, offering a hand. The two walked back upstairs, both tired, but both filled with a sense of pure euphoria. As they climbed back into bed, Percy leaned over to place a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last note from me, I don't know how often I'll be posting. There certainly won't be an upload schedule because I know I won't follow it. But just know that I'll do my best to keep posting content when I can. Thanks for reading!


	3. A Winter's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cozy morning in late December. Yes it is October and I know I didn't anything for Percy's birthday but I have the inspiration for this so I'm doing it.
> 
> Inspo: "How are you not cold? It's like 20 degrees out." "It's not that bad." "You're wearing shorts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back! I'll be honest I'm not that proud of the last one, it felt a little rushed. I may rewrite it at some point, but for now please enjoy these two dorks in love.

Annabeth awoke to an empty bed, the sheets carefully tucked around her, as though the recent occupant had wanted to keep her warm in his absence. The daughter of Athena smiled, brushing a wayward blonde curl from her face. Light drifted in from the gaps in the curtains, golden and warm and so misleading to the snow the fell just beyond the glass.

She basked in the warmth of her blanket cocoon for a few more precious seconds before she had to get up. Bracing herself for the cold, Annabeth threw the covers off, sitting up and making a beeline for the bathroom. She quickly grabbed her brush, running it through her sleep matted curls. Annabeth tossed it up into a messy bun, many stray curls escaping her hold and falling back onto her neck. Walking back into the bedroom, the grey-eyed girl made for the dresser. She was about to pull out one of her husband's many sweatshirts when she noticed something; set out on top of their dresser, was a folded up hoodie and a pair of fuzzy blue socks. For her. Annabeth grinned, taking the socks and slipping them onto her feet over the thinner pair she was already wearing. As she unfolded the hoodie her grin widened. The design was simple, the shirt itself was plain, the logo and words printed in a dark blue, but it was worn and well-loved. The bold 'JACKSON' on the back stood out against the faded grey material.

The blonde took a moment to admire the old hoodie. She traced the tip of her finger over the swim team logo on the front, fond memories of late-night study sessions turned impromptu make-outs flitting through her head. Those nights always seemed to end with her wearing this hoodie home and keeping it for a week before finally remembering to return it, claiming that it had just slipped her mind when in reality she just loved how much it smelled like him, and she was only giving it back because his scent was starting to fade. They both knew she'd steal it again next weekend.

Annabeth suppresses a shiver as she quickly tugs the sweatshirt over her pajama top, snuggling into its warmth and trying to ward off the winter chill. The daughter of Athena pads across the room quietly, opening the door and moving towards the more open areas of the house. The smell of fresh, warm coffee hits her nose as soon as she enters the living room, the sizzling of some sort of breakfast meat combined with soft humming reaches her ears even as she stands across the room from the entrance to the kitchen.

Her stomach growls at the thought of breakfast, and she's across the room in seconds. Leaning in the doorway, Annabeth takes a moment to survey the scene before her in disbelief. Because there stands Percy, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. In the middle of winter. In New York City. In a crappy apartment with no heating.

"How are you not cold, Percy? It's like, 20 degrees out." Annabeth makes her presence known with the blunt statement, smirking slightly as her husband jumps in surprise.

"Morning babe! Didn't hear you come down." His cheeks are slightly pink from embarrassment.

The grey-eyed girl pushes off the door frame and saunters into the kitchen, pulling a mug from the cabinet and filling it with coffee. "Your reflexes are getting slow, maybe we should head down to camp and train." The daughter of Athena gives him a side-eyed smirk.

The son of Poseidon chuckles. "It's the middle of winter, and besides we're not even campers anymore, would Chiron let us?"

"Oh please, Chiron loves us, of course he'd let us stop by for a visit. And while we're on the subject of winter, I ask again: how are you not cold?" She waves her hands in a gesture towards his choice of dress.

Percy looks down at himself, not seeming to notice the problem. "It's not that bad, I don't see the big issue."

"Percy you're wearing shorts!"

"So?" He seems genuinely confused. "I'm not cold."

"I don't see how that's possible, our apartment has no heating and it's below freezing outside, how are you not freezing like I am?!"

"Well I see you got the little present I left you." He gestures towards the hoodie that she put on that morning. Annabeth can't help the little smile the stretches over her lips, as she burrows a little deeper into the slightly too big sweatshirt. Percy's smirk turns soft, as he takes the few steps across the room to close the distance. Annabeth allows herself to be enveloped in the warmth of his embrace, as Percy places a kiss on her forehead. They stand there, wrapped up in each other's arms for a few quiet moments. The peace of the slow, early morning settling over them like a comforting blanket.

Its moments like this where Annabeth takes the time to reflect back on her life so far. Her early years are a blur of fighting with her stepmother and being on the run with Thalia and Luke, then years of training at Camp Halfblood. Things got increasingly more interesting after Percy stumbled into her life. Years of dangerous quests and two life-threatening wars before they finally got any semblance of peace. Finishing high school and going to college in New Rome with Percy, finally getting to act like normal teenagers, a normal couple. Well, almost normal. Late nights at the Jackson family apartment, babysitting little Estelle. Gods, they had so much fun with her. Annabeth can't help the smile that spreads over her face as she continues moving forward in her memories. Percy waking up from a nightmare, Annabeth suggesting they watch a movie, Percy turning that moment into a very sudden, very unplanned proposal. Annabeth's smile widens as she thinks of the months after that night, telling their families, telling their friends, making plans, and the wedding itself. They had decided to have it on the beach in Long Island, where they would watch the fourth of July fireworks at camp. They didn't want too many people, only inviting close friends and family, over course, when you're demigods, and heroes of Olympus, the gods are going to intervene. Thankfully none of the gods caused trouble, they just showed up for the party afterward. Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite were the only ones who came for the ceremony. Many tears had been shed on both sides, Annabeth and Percy both cried during vows. The whole day was wonderful, and Annabeth had felt like she was walking on air. Now here they were, 3 months later, living in a cheap apartment in Manhattan, saving up to buy a better one with actual heating. She wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

Percy reluctantly pulled away, "I have to finish breakfast," He said sheepishly, "Grab a plate and just sit down, I'll be done in a sec."

Annabeth nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she grabbed her mug from the counter. Percy moved back over to the stove, quickly flipping the Bacon that had begun to burn, and Annabeth reached up to pull a plate from one of the few cabinets in their tiny kitchen and grabbing two sets of silverware from the drawer. She set it down on the little shelf that they called a table, settling onto one of the bar stools as she turned to watch Percy work.

The son of Poseidon cracked an egg into the still-hot pan, already greased from the bacon, and left it to cook. He grabbed a bowl and cracked in another egg, whisking it to a frothy yellow. He added some salt, pepper, sugar, and a bit of milk, continuing to mix it until he was satisfied. He turned back to the pan and plated the now cooked, sunny side up egg, adding three strips of bacon to the plate before setting it aside. Percy walked over to the table, setting down his filled plate, grabbing Annbeth's empty one as he turned back to the stove. The black-haired boy set the plate on the counter and poured the scrambled egg into the pan, the pleasant sizzle making Annabeth's stomach growl. When the egg seemed cooked enough Percy flipped it over to get the other side, beginning to clump it up as the last bits cooked solid. He scraped the scrambled egg onto the plate, adding three strips of bacon. He broke a banana from the bunch sitting in a small basket on the counter, quickly cutting it in half and setting one half on Annabeth's plate. Percy brought the plate over to the table, setting it in front of Annabeth with a kiss to her temple. He placed the other half of the banana on his place and dug into his breakfast with vigor. Annabeth chuckled, some things never change.

And being there with Percy, sitting at their kitchen table in their crappy apartment, having breakfast and watching the snow fall in gentle flurries outside the window, Annabeth couldn't think of anything more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to keep reading this despite my inconsistent uploading schedule. I know it's been


	4. Mosquito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven are hanging out, but Hazel notices something a little out of place with Percy and Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've been wanting to write one of these one-shots for a little while, I'm considering it a little birthday present for myself.

It was a beautiful day, the sun bright and warm in the late summer afternoon. Everyone had unanimously agreed that the day was too beautiful to waste, they wouldn't be getting many more warm days and they wanted to savor the few they still got. Percy had suggested they all head down to the lake, Piper putting in her two cents by bringing up the idea of a picnic. This is how we find the Seven (plus Nico and Will) sitting on the shore of the canoe lake, blankets spread out and laden with plenty of food.

The group took turns sharing stories and jokes, to the point that some of them were literally falling over laughing. Hazel didn't understand half the jokes her friends told, but she was just happy to spend time with everyone. Especially Percy and Annabeth, the two older demigods were so busy catching up on school and preparing for college that most of the group hadn't seen them for more than a few hours in the last month.

The couple had seemed stressed out recently, tired. All the extra work had started to take its toll on them, but this little outing seemed to be lifting their spirits. Annabeth was smiling, something that had become rare after Tartarus. Annabeth already wasn't a very smiley person when Hazel met her, but after everything she had gone through, it seemed like Percy was the only one who could bring a true grin to the daughter of Athena's face. Percy had been a bit more cheerful when he had first stumbled into Hazel's life, albeit very confused and lost, but he cracked jokes and smiled more often than he does now. He still made jokes, just not as often, and most days his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Annabeth and Percy sat side by side, with Annabeth's legs resting over Percy's lap and her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder. The son of Poseidon had an arm draped casually over his girlfriend's waist, linking their fingers together in her lap. They looked comfortable. It had been a long time since Hazel had seen the two look so at ease.

It was as Hazel was observing the two demigods that she noticed something odd. Annabeth had worn her hair down that morning, but as the sun had crawled higher and the day got hotter, she had thrown it into a ponytail. Which was probably why Hazel was only noticing it now. A small, reddish-purple spot on the side of Annabeth's neck that looked suspiciously like a bruise. It was in a bit of an odd place, a little below her ear, under her jaw, easily hidden by her hair when it was down but glaringly obvious with her blonde curls up on the back of her head. Hazel was curious and a little bit concerned and couldn't help bringing it up.

"Hey Annabeth," The daughter of Pluto called, the daughter of Athena turned to acknowledge her friend, "what's that mark on your neck?"

All conversation among the group stopped, everyone turning to look at the girl in question. Annabeth appeared startled, grey eyes wide and slightly confused. Percy also looked caught off guard, but he took one look at her neck and quickly recovered, leaning forward and murmuring something to Annabeth that the rest of the group couldn't hear. Her eyes widened further as she clamped a hand over the mark, her whole face flushing red. The older girl looked mortified. Her boyfriend didn't look much better.

Hazel looked on, even more confused than before. A slow, cheeky grin slowly spread over Will's face, his eyes lighting up with glee. Piper and Leo snicker, the daughter of Aphrodite turning away and hiding her mouth with her fist while the son of Hephaestus does nothing to hide his laughter. Jason and Nico look like they're barely keeping it together. Frank's face is slowly turning red, almost as red as Percy and Annabeth's.

Annabeth cleared her throat, looking down and trying to compose herself. "It's...It's a mosquito bite."

Even she doesn't look convinced. Hazel would believe her if it weren't for the guilty look on her face, and the fact that everyone else looked like they could tell she was lying. Leo and Piper began howling with laughter, clutching their stomachs and rolling around for added effect. Will was shaking with silent laughter, and Jason and Nico were cackling. Frank went even redder, though he too began chuckling. Percy and Annabeth seemed to have a silent argument with their eyes before Percy finally hung his head and seemed to concede to whatever point Annabeth was trying to make.

"It's a mosquito bite, let's just leave it at that. Ok?"

Everyone else nodded, and Hazel just sat there, confusion ever-growing. But she let it slide, choosing instead to enjoy the time she had with her friends.

(When Nico and Frank later pulled her aside to explain to Hazel what a hickey was, she made a point to address Percy as such when she next greeted him.)

((Leo almost died from laughter and Annabeth almost died of embarrassment.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Blissfully Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie marathons are the best way to fall asleep.
> 
> Just some pure, cute, sleepy demigods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are getting a double update for my birthday! Anybody else who agrees that these guys would have Harry Potter marathons, stand up!
> 
> This is my headcanon for what houses these guys are in:
> 
> Percy: Hufflepuff  
> Annabeth: Slytherin  
> Piper: Slytherin  
> Jason: Gryffindor  
> Frank: Hufflepuff  
> Hazel: Gryffindor  
> Leo: Ravenclaw  
> Calypso: Slytherin  
> Will: Hufflepuff  
> Nico: Hufflepuff  
> Thalia: Gryffindor  
> Reyna: Slytherin
> 
> These are my own personal headcanons. If you have a different opinion on any of the characters then that's cool, this is just how I feel.

It was Piper's turn to host movie night, and the vote had been overwhelmingly positive for Harry Potter. So Friday night, everyone showed up on the doorstep of Piper's apartment, pajamas on, and bedding in hand. The first to arrive was Frank and Hazel. Both carrying bags that likely held plenty of snacks and soft things. Next is Will Solace, dragging a slightly grumpy son of Hades along behind him. Nico held hands with Will, who was carrying a backpack probably filled with a million hoodies and blankets just for the dark-haired boy. The daughter of Aphrodite guides the couple into the living room to join the two praetors who are already there. When the bell rings again, Piper opens the door to a group of four very different looking demigods. Leo holds up a few plastic bags filled to the brim with sugary treats, Calypso looking nervously between the bags and her boyfriend, as though she's afraid of what reaction the two things could create when put together. Thalia and Reyna stood a ways behind the couple, looking out of place and a little awkward in their full hunters garb. Thalia half-heartedly gestures to the four six-packs of soda that she and the former praetor are carrying. Piper smiles at Jason's sister encouragingly, feeling a small pang in her chest at the thought of her late boyfriend.

Piper fits Thalia and Reyna with some comfortable clothes from her own closet. The three enter the living room to the sound of popping popcorn and the smell of salty butter. Hazel and Frank have chosen a spot on the floor in front of the couch, quietly setting up what can only be described as a nest of pillows and blankets. Leo and Calypso settled on of the love seats and are not so quietly laying out a spread of snacks to enjoy during the movie. Will had picked the other love seat and was propping up pillows along the sides. The three girls watched in amazement as the son of Apollo carefully draped a blanket over top and created a makeshift couch fort. Nico was in the adjoining kitchen, pulling a bag of newly popped popcorn from the microwave and placing a fresh one in to cook. Reyna padded over to the island, where all the food had been set down. She began placing the drink packs into the fridge to keep cool, then began searching the cabinets until she found the bowls. The daughter of Bellona began pouring snacks into the larger bowls; pretzels, crackers, cheese puffs and cheese balls, and what appeared to be an endless amount of varying flavors of potato chips.

Nico glanced over and briefly watched Reyna work, giving her a thankful nod when she looked up and caught his eye. She gave a nod back before returning to her task and Nico turned away when the microwave beeped again. Reyna emptied the last bag of chips into a bowl and stacked up the remaining, smaller bowls. She carried the small tower over to Nico's workspace, setting the stack onto the counter and pulling a bowl off the top. She grabbed one of the cooler bags of popcorn and began to fill the bowl. Nico popped another bag into the microwave and shut the door again, pressing the button with a beep and then grabbing a new bag and bowl to help Reyna.

Thalia sat down on the largest couch, effectively laying claim to it. The daughter of Zeus set out what little possessions she and Reyna had brought, looking up at Piper and patting the space next to her in invitation. Piper grins and scoops up the blanket and pillows she had stashed behind the couch, plopping down beside Thalia and arranging a space for herself.

Reyna and Nico come through the door balancing bowls of food, and Piper is just getting up to help them when the doorbell rings again. Thalia gets up to relieve Reyna of some of the food, the daughter of Bellona nodding at her fellow hunter before turning to get more. Piper pads over to the front door to welcome whoever's behind it.

The daughter of Aphrodite opens the door to two very familiar, very friendly faces. Piper pulls Annabeth into a tight hug as soon as the daughter of Athena is in the door, Percy is quick to follow her, both into the house and into Piper's grasp. There are shouts from the living room, likely some form of dispute breaking out over food. Percy gives Annabeth a look of pure joy, making a beeline for the kitchen to put down the drinks they brought. Thalia steps out at that exact moment, nearly crashing into the son of Poseidon's broad chest. The two barely manage to stop before colliding, but Percy quickly pulls his cousin into a warm hug. Thalia indulges him for a moment before pulling away, tapping the silver circlet on her head in reminder of her oath. Percy gives her a look that says ' _really?_ ' and the daughter of Zeus merely smirks, taking the bag of two liters from Percy and shoving him back in the direction of Piper and Annabeth, disappearing back into the kitchen to place the bottles in the fridge.

Piper guides the two latecomers into the war zone that once was her living room. There isn't much space left to sit and Piper is briefly reminded of the Hermes cabin. Annabeth manages to navigate her way through the mess of bedding and food over to the massive bean bag, setting down her bag and pulling out what must be at least five blankets. Percy chooses instead to go around the back, knowing that he will likely step on something important if he tries to go through the middle like his girlfriend. Piper chuckles, making her way back to her own couch, where Reyna has taken the only remaining spot on the other side of where Thalia had been sitting before. The hunter held a bowl of popcorn in her lap and was quietly eating it piece by piece, watching the chaos unfold around her as though the movie had already started.

Thalia finally came in from the kitchen, carrying two bottles of cream soda and a can of coke. She tossed the coke to Percy, who saluted her as he plopped onto the beanbag beside Annabeth. Thalia passed one of the bottles to Annabeth, giving her a tight hug that she gladly reciprocated. Thalia hopscotched her way over to Piper and Reyna, settling between the two as Piper grabbed the remote. After pressing a few buttons, the TV lit up, displaying the opening screen for The Philosopher's Stone. The other's cheered, as Leo hit the light switch and Piper pressed play, the group settling in for the next few hours.

(\\_/)

( . . )

c(") (")

They had just finished the fourth movie, and it was past three in the morning. Calypso, Hazel, and Will were all asleep, and Annabeth looked close to joining them. When the movie ended everyone agreed to take a stretch break to get more food, use the bathroom, and just move around. Leo suggested doing a lap around outside but Reyna and Frank were the only ones who went with him. Thalia and Nico were both plating up more food and making jokes about the movies they had watched so far. Piper was just coming back from the bathroom, surveying the living room quietly. She pulled Hazel's blanket up higher, the praetor looking younger in sleep. She glanced at Will, suppressing a chuckle at the sight before her. The son of Apollo was curled up in his and Nico's fort, blonde curls messy and falling in his face. But that wasn't what surprised Piper; what surprised her was that, in the dim light of the living room, Will was _glowing_. A soft, golden light shimmering around his body, gently illuminating the area around him. Piper glanced the other way, spotting Calypso on the remaining love seat, still curled up on her side from where she had been laying with her head in Leo's lap during the movie. A quiet murmur drew her eye to the far corner of the room where Percy and Annabeth sat, cuddled up on the bean bag. Annabeth was curled into Percy's side, tracing random patterns on his shirt while mumbling deliriously, her eyelids fluttering heavily. Percy lay beside her, half leaning over her. He brushed his fingers through her curls, combing out tangles and smiling softly at the nonsensical babbling that Annabeth had reduced to. Piper couldn't help smiling too; it wasn't often that she saw Annabeth in this state of sleepy, blissful delirium.

Reyna, Frank, and Leo came in from outside, bringing with them a chill breeze. Leo slumped back onto the love seat and gently shifted his girlfriend's head back onto his lap. Calypso snuggled closer to the warmth of his body, making herself comfortable and dozing off again. Thalia brought a plate back from the kitchen, settling once again between Reyna and Piper. The lieutenant offered food first to her fellow hunter, who took some graciously, and then to Piper, who gladly accepted a couple of Oreo's. Nico wiggled his way back into the fort, waking Will in the process. The groggy son of Apollo wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair as the son of Hades held up his plate in offering. Will took a cookie and munched it happily as Nico got comfortable. Frank tried his best not to wake Hazel, slipping back into their blanket nest as seamlessly as possible. The daughter of Pluto stirred, but only temporarily. She cuddled into his side, relaxing against him and quickly falling back asleep.

They popped in the fifth movie and sat back to watch shit hit the fan.

(\\_/)

(' o ')

c(") (")

Piper had fallen asleep halfway through the sixth movie, and at some point, her head had fallen onto Thalia's shoulder. She woke up when the daughter of Zeus got up to use the bathroom before starting the seventh movie. By that point, it was nearing six AM. Reyna was still perched on the couch, though it looked like even her energy was waning. Nico was out cold, slumped against Will inside their fort. Frank too had fallen asleep and had moved himself and Hazel to be laying on the floor, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Leo was still awake, looking the most bright-eyed out of everyone. The son of Hephaestus had moved onto the floor, giving the entire love seat to Calypso to sleep on. Percy was fighting sleep, Annabeth conked out beside him on the beanbag. His hair was even more of a rats nest than usual, eyes bleary and barely hanging on to consciousness. Piper gave maybe another ten minutes tops.

Thalia came back, wiping still damp hands on her pajama pants. Reyna snagged the remote, hitting play on the next movie as Thalia shifted into a comfortable position.

(\\_/)

(0 . 0)

c(") (")

Percy lasted fifteen minutes. They had barely started the seventh movie when his head finally dropped, and he was out like a light, arms wrapped protectively around Annabeth even as they both slept peacefully. Piper followed shortly thereafter, this time laying on one of her own pillows instead of using Thalia as a headrest. Turns out it this was a good decision, as Thalia ended slumping over halfway through the last movie and laying her head in Reyna's lap, her circlet becoming askew. Reyna ended up removing it for her, setting it aside as she finished movie number eight. It was now half-past nine in the morning, and Reyna finally dozed off, curling up around the armrest on the other end of the couch from Piper and Thalia.

Most of the demigods wouldn't wake up until some time after noon, the ones who stayed up later sleeping in till nearly two PM. Everyone went home tired, but nobody could disagree that it had been a successful movie marathon, and a great way to spend time with each other in their busy, hectic lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a lot of debate over the houses of certain characters, I just put them where I think they would thrive best and where I think the most interesting stories would come from. Hope you enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of making this into a Oneshot series, lemme know what you think.


End file.
